1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of iris recognition to identify an authorized user and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of iris recognition to identify an authorized user through simply and effectively extracting characteristics of iris using a cumulative-sum-based change point analysis (CPA) with less amount of calculation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods of extracting characteristic patterns from iris were introduced. Among them, a Garbor transform and a wavelet method are widely known technologies to analyze the characteristic patterns of iris. Daugman introduced a conventional method of extracting characteristic patterns from iris using the Garbor transform and creating a pattern vector. Such a Daugman's method requires high quality iris image. Therefore, Daugman's method requires very expensive image processing equipment. Also, the computation complexity thereof is very high due to the calculations related to exponential functions and numerous multiplications. Furthermore, the obtained iris image is transformed into a polar coordinated image and the characteristic patterns are extracted from the polar coordinated image. In this procedure, some differences are generated between the obtained iris image and the polar coordinated image due to the position of iris is shifted. Therefore, the performance of iris recognition obtained through extracting and matching iris patterns is degraded.